Derek Morgan and I
by Wincest101
Summary: Mia never knew her family so what happens when she finds her brother...and his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer came in from work one day crying. Good thing Derek usually drops him home. Spence walked straight in and dropped his bag on the floor before falling on the couch. He put his head in his head. His thin frame began to shake as he cried. I walked over and sat down next to him. I pulled him into my arms and rubbed circles on his back.  
>"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked<br>"They can't just take her away" Spence cried  
>"Take who away?" I asked<br>"JJ" Spence said "They can't just take her away"  
>"What happened?" I asked worried<br>"JJ left they took her away" Spence said looking up at me with red eyes  
>"What do you mean?" I asked<br>"They sent her away to a new job" Spence said  
>"Well then what are they going to do about JJ's job" I asked<br>"I don't know" Spencer cried  
>"You never know maybe she'll come back" I said<br>"She's not coming back Mia" Spencer cried  
>"Spencer I'm going to call someone to come stay with you for the night" I said<br>"Why won't you stay" Spencer looked at me with big eyes  
>"Sweetie I have a date with Derek tonight" I said "Do you have anyone you would like to stay with you?"<br>"No" Spencer said  
>I took one look at the boy sitting on the couch and began to wish. Wish that Gideon was still around; wish that I hadn't made plans tonight. It was too late to cancel Morgan and I had been planning this trip for weeks I still hadn't told Spencer about it. Morgan…Derek had asked Aaron for a week off. It's the week of his mother's birthday and what better way to say happy birthday mom then to introduce her to her future daughter-in-law the girl who could give her the first grandchildren.<br>I picked up my phone to being the calling of the friend's process that has become all too familiar. First person I called was Garcia she as always was busy with her friend almost boyfriend Kevin. Then I called Emily busy, Rossi busy. The only other person I could call was Aaron.  
>"Hello" Aaron said<br>"Hay Aaron I know this is last minute and you can kill me later but I need someone to stay with Reid" I begged  
>"Why he has you" Aaron said<br>"I made plans to go with Derek to Chicago" I said  
>"Okay I'll be around soon" Aaron said<br>"Thank so much" I sighed  
>I hung up and went to my room. I continued packing my bag. I was pretty much done I was just packing a small bag with the normal things you know phone, laptop, wallet the normal things. I placed my stuff at the front door and went to deal with Spencer.<br>"Look Hotch will be here soon" I said  
>"So" Spencer said<br>"So you need to get up and shower" I said  
>I pretty much had to pick Spence up and drag him to the bathroom. He didn't speak he just dragged his feet. One of the many perks of being Spencer Reid's little sister. So many people took me to be the older one. I guess I better start explaining. When I was born I was taken away put up for adoption apparently according to Spence mom and dad wanted one perfect child and they got that with Spencer so I was not needed. I was adopted by a lovely couple when I was 10. I was in and out of foster homes in and out of abuse until they found me.<br>I thought they were different I was right. After 5 days in living in what I thought was a wonderful life I was locked in the basement. There I was kept and beaten until I was 21. Every now and then another girl was brought to the basement she was always taken away scream after a month. I remember the day I was found the first male I had seen in all those years was Derek. They found me chained in the basement they found me and took me away. Derek picked me up and carried me to the outside world. It was there I seen Spencer.

*Flash back*

Derek Morgan he said his name was. He picked me up from the basement floor and carried me from the building. We walked out the front door there were flashing lights and then a young man no more then 27 with a cane walked towards us.  
>"Morgan who is this" The man asked I turned away from him and hid my self in Morgan "No it can't be Mia is that you"<br>"Do I know you?" I asked looking at him  
>"It's me Spencer" he said<br>"I don't know you" I said  
>"I'm your brother" he said<br>"Wait what" Derek seemed confused  
>"My mother she told me she had a girl Mia but she died some birth defect" Spencer said<br>"So how would you know how she would look today" Morgan asked  
>"I've been asking Garcia to age her photo each year on her birthday" Spencer said "Here she looks just like you" Spencer handed me the photo<br>"Maybe we could or you could check my background" I said  
>"Hay she even thinks like you Reid" Derek chuckled<br>Derek carried me to the ambulance.

*End of flash back*

Derek Morgan pretty much became my guardian angel after that. Derek checks up on me everyday to make sure I'm fine. I'm surprised that someone as cute and perfect as Derek could like someone with a messed up face like me. I turned out the taps on the bath tub and ran a finger down the scar on the left side of my face.  
>"Why do you always do that?" Spencer asked<br>"Spence you'll never understand until something like this happens to you" I said  
>"I understand" Spencer looked down<br>Spence removed his shirt and held out his arms. There were tiny pink lines faded into his pale skin. Upon asking how long he told me he had stopped two years ago after Gideon left but the thing is during his drug time he scratched his own skin so hard he left scars. There was a knock at the front door I left to answer it while Spencer stripped and climbed in the bath. I opened the door to Hotch. I let him into the house and began to drill him.  
>"Spence is in the bath I just need you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I said "There is food in the fridge make sure he eats something if he wants to read or something let him, it's very important that he eats and rests"<br>"Hay I'll look after him okay you just worry about making a good impression on Morgan's sisters" Aaron smiled  
>"Aaron I'm worried about Spence sometimes his fragile his pretty much the only family I have" I said<br>"You have us, JJ, Dave, Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia" Aaron said  
>"I know and I love you all I mean you saved me but Spence his my brother" I said<br>"I understand look don't worry I'll watch him" Aaron smiled  
>"Thank you" I smiled<br>I gave Aaron a hug before I heard a voice from the door way.  
>"Now I know your not cheating on me" I turned to see Derek's smiling face<br>"Hay can you give me a second" I smiled  
>I walked off down the hall to the bathroom where Spence sat up to his neck in bubbles.<br>"How much bubble bath did you use?" I asked  
>"I like bubbles" Spence said<br>"There is money in the top draw of my room for any supplies you may need Hotch is going to stay with you while I'm away" I said  
>"Yes mom" Spence rolled his eyes<br>"Hay don't give me cheek" I smiled "I'm going to miss you baby boy" I kissed Spence on the top of the head  
>"Bye little sis" Spence smiled<br>"Why didn't anyone tell me Reid was in the bath" Morgan stood covering his eyes  
>"I like bubbles" Spencer grinned<br>"Come let's go" I said  
>I took Derek's hand and walked from the apartment. Derek had my big bag while I carried my small one. We drove to the airport and boarded out flight. Derek seemed to laugh to him self and I have a pretty good idea what about. I guess that Derek is so use to flying on a private plane that being on a public flight is weird to him. I grabbed Derek's hand and laced our fingers together, I smiled at him. He did exactly what I wanted him to do; he leaned in and kissed me. After 2 years barely seeing each other I don't even know why his still with me. I thought about this. Derek could clearly tell something was on my mind.<br>"Babe what are you thinking?" Derek asked  
>"I was just wondering…never mind it's silly" I shook my head<br>"Sweetie please tell me" Derek said  
>"I was wondering why you love me" I said<br>"Because your sexy, smart your all round adorable" Derek started whispering in my ear  
>"I'm not sexy" I said<br>"What makes you say that?" Derek asks  
>"This" I ran my finger down the scar<br>"Girl I don't care about that scar I ignore it" Derek said  
>"How can you?" I asked<br>"Because when it comes to you looks don't matter" Derek said  
>I sighed and laid my head on Derek's shoulder. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was looking at Morgan who was laughing while trying to get down his carry on bag.<br>"What's so funny Derek?" I asked  
>"Did you happen to catch the type of bird that made home in that nest you call hair" Derek grinned<br>"Oh my god it isn't that bad is it" I asked  
>"Nah I'm just kidding" Derek laughed "But your hair is kinda messy"<br>"Don't be so mean" I punched Derek in the gut  
>"Oh come on babe you love me" Derek smiled<br>"Not for much longer if you keep that up" I said  
>"Serious" Derek said<br>"You are way to serious" I grinned "Oh and that's called pay back"  
>"Oh you're in for it now" Derek grinned<br>"Uh oh" I said  
>Derek walked from the plane me close behind him. When we walked off the plane I looked around for any sign of a lady looking for Derek.<br>"Looking for something" Derek asked  
>"When do I get to meet your mom" I asked<br>"When we get to her place" Derek smiled  
>He laced our hands as we walked to get our bags and leave the airport. Derek hailed a cab. We drove up to a building the moment we climbed from the car Derek went from playful to serious. I looked at Derek he was looking down the street. I followed his gaze and seen a group of guys heading towards us.<br>"Derek who are they?" I asked  
>"Just stay behind me" Derek said<br>"Derek" I became worried  
>"Just stay" Derek said<br>I hid behind Derek as the men approached. I could tell they were black and I'm guessing they knew Derek. By the time they reached us I knew they had seen me. The guy who seemed to head the group was grinning he looked like he had bad intensions. I started grabbing the back of Derek's shirt.  
>"Hay Derek who's this fine lady you got with you" the head guy said<br>"Rodney turn around leave" Derek said  
>"Oh look at that her white too" Rodney said<br>"Go away Rodney" Derek said  
>"I just wanna say hello to your pretty lady friend" Rodney said<br>"Derek make him leave" I said moving part way from behind him  
>"Oh her real fine I could think of a lot of things I could do to her" Rodney bit his bottom lip<br>"Please Derek his scaring me" I grabbed Derek's arm  
>"I know baby girl I know" Derek said<br>"Please introduce us" Rodney smiled  
>"Mia get the stuff from the car and go inside" Derek said<br>"So foxy lady is called Mia nice" Rodney said  
>I went to get the bags while Derek stood staring at Rodney. I pulled the bags into the building and waited for Derek who soon showed up. Derek took my hand and walked me through the building to one of the apartments. He knocked. A white lady answered the door. I was sorta surprised.<br>"Derek it's so good to see you" the lady hugged him  
>"Mama" Derek hugged her<br>"Oh this must be Mia" She smiled at me  
>"Hi" I smiled<br>"I'm Fran Derek's mother" she said  
>"Mama Can I talk to you" Derek asked<br>"Of course" Fran smiled  
>"Mia you can sit here and wait" Derek said<br>"Okay" I said  
>I sat down and look around the house. It was beautiful the lights made everything glow it. For a moment in time I felt at peace. I learnt along time ago that I could run from death but it would still find me. At that moment in time if I were to die I wouldn't be scared. As I sat in my own world Derek walked into the room.<br>"Hay princess time for bed" Derek scared me  
>"Warning next time please" I said hand on heart<br>"Sorry come one the bags are in our room" Derek said  
>I took Derek's hand and followed him through the house into a room. Fran was busy unpacking our bags. Derek seemed annoyed with her doing that.<br>"Ma go to bed I'll deal with the bags in the morning" Derek said  
>"But dear I thought you said you wanted to go somewhere in the morning" Fran said<br>"Well then Mia can help you in the morning just go to bed" Derek said  
>"Okay going" Fran threw her hands up in the air<br>Derek smiled and shook his head. I went over to my bag pulled out my pyjamas and placed them on the bed. I turned to face the wall and pulled off my shirt before turning around to grab my PJ shirt. I realized Derek was watching me so I took getting changed nice and slow. When I was done I took Derek off guard.  
>"So where is the bathroom?" I asked<br>"What oh um through that door" Derek dropped his eyes  
>"Oh I got you" I smiled<br>Derek mumbled something that sounded like 'why does she always know' before I walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror, pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I finished up and walked back into the room. Derek was standing on the bed pulling on the fan cord. It was really hot in Chicago so I had on singlet and boxers while Derek was wearing just boxer briefs. Derek was pulling on the cord trying to get the fan to switch on. I smiled and took in the sight before Derek jumped down off the bed.  
>"The fan doesn't work" Derek said<br>"Oh I got that but I was more interested in the sight" I smiled  
>"I'm going to go out and buy a fan" Derek said<br>"I hope your not going out like that" I said  
>"Oh no this is all yours" Derek smiled<br>I smiled as Derek got dressed. He gave me a quick kiss before leaving. Once he was gone I removed the quilt and climbed under the sheet. I soon feel asleep. I was awoken maybe 40 minutes later by Derek cursing. I sat up right in bed and looked a Derek. He had a bruise forming on his cheek and some blood running out of his mouth.  
>"Please tell me you got in a fight with the fan" I said<br>"That guy that approached us on the street he decided to prove that his the boss around here that they don't need no FBI up in there hood" Derek said  
>"Come with me" I said<br>"Where are we going?" Derek asked  
>"The kitchen" I said<br>I pulled Derek into the kitchen and made him sit at the bench. I didn't really care that I was in someone else's house. I went into freezer. I pulled out a bag of frozen peas. Derek pointed out where the tea towels were. I wrapped it up and placed it on Derek's cheek.  
>"Hold it there" I said<br>"Serious" Derek said  
>"Serious" I said grabbing a tissue<br>"Look it's not that bad" Derek said  
>"Bite me" I said wiping the blood from under his mouth<br>"Oh I'll do more then bite you" Derek grinned  
>"Here wash out your mouth" I said handing him a glass of water<br>"Gurgle spit right" Derek said filling his mouth with water  
>"Right" I sighed Derek spat out the water "Now open your mouth"<br>"Why" Derek asked  
>"So I can see the damage" I said<br>"Fine" Derek said opening his mouth  
>"Ah okay well it's just a small cut nothing to bad" I said<br>"What were you expecting missing teeth" Derek asked  
>"Yeah and half a tongue" I said sarcastically "Now let me see your cheek"<br>"Fine" Derek said moving the frozen peas  
>"I need you to tell me when it hurts" I said<br>"Okay" Derek said  
>I pressed on lightly on Derek's cheek he winced so I'm guessing it hurt. Derek's the kind of person who acts all tuff even when you know his in pain.<br>"Yeah that's going to be worse tomorrow" I said  
>"Oh you think" Derek said<br>"I know" I said  
>"Come on let's go to bed" Derek said<br>"Yes" I said  
>We walked back into the bedroom. I climbed back in bed while Derek hooked up the fan. I was thinking to myself about Derek's wounds before thinking about Rodney. If Derek had little wounds I wouldn't like to see Rodney. Assuming Derek came out better.<br>"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked  
>"Who came out worse you or Rodney?" I asked<br>"Rodney" Derek said  
>"In that case I don't want to know what he looks like" I said<br>"Don't worry I took it easy on him" Derek said  
>"That's what I'm scared of" I said<br>I rolled over to the side while Derek mumbles to him self. He climbed in next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before moving away. One thing is for sure it was way to hot to snuggle. I fell back asleep quite quickly. The next morning I woke at around 8. I wasn't surprised when I rolled over and seen Derek still asleep. I climbed quietly from bed and walked to the kitchen. I froze when I walked into the kitchen and see two other girls talking with Fran.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mia" Fran smiled  
>"Morning" I whispered<br>"So your Derek's girlfriend" The elder girl said  
>"His always talking about you" the younger one said<br>"Forgive them they seem to have forgotten there manners this is Sarah and Desiree Derek's sisters" Fran said  
>"Oh hay" I said<br>"I'm Sarah that's Desiree" the oldest pointed to her self then Desiree  
>"Hi" I said<br>"Is that all you can say?" Desiree smiled  
>"Sorry it's just…"<br>"It takes her awhile to trust people" Fran jumped in  
>"I guess Derek told you" I said<br>"He didn't want me asking questions so he told me all I need to know or so he said" Fran said  
>"Sounds like Derek his very protective of me I don't understand why" I said<br>"Well I guess after what has happened to you he just wants to bag you up and keep you safe from the outside world" Sarah said  
>"Yeah he never really wants me to leave the house with out Spence" I said<br>"While Derek's asleep do you mind if I ask you something?" Fran asked  
>"Best to ask while Derek's not listening" I said<br>"What really happened to you?" Fran asked  
>"What has Derek told you" I asked<br>"He told us that you had been in and out of abuse foster homes and that the one you were in happened to be the home of a killing team they were looking for" Fran said  
>"I like how he leaves out the detail" I smiled to my self "You see what happened was mom and dad gave me up as a new born I was in and out of foster homes until I was 10 I was then adopted by a couple who seemed really nice but turns out they had been adopting and killing girls for over 20 years I guess I was lucky they only every kept the one child for 2 years then they would kill them and adopt a new child during the period during adoptions they would pick up girls off the street or kidnap them they would beat us rape and well kill some of us as well they were getting ready to kill me when the BAU found them" I said<br>"You poor thing" Fran said  
>"I was lucky I guess" I said "They only beat me once a week and I got raped maybe twice a week if I was lucky the other girls were beaten non stop"<br>"I don't see that as lucky" Sarah said  
>"They needed to make it look like I was clumsy at least that way when people came around they didn't suspect anything" I said<br>"If you don't mind me asking how you got the scar" Desiree asked  
>"The third foster home I was in the guy was psychopath well at least I thought so no one would listen to me not until this happened" I ran a finger down the scar "He had this girlfriend he use to make me watch them have sex and if I refused he would hit me one day he brought this pocket knife and when I refused to watch he dragged the knife across my arm then down my face I went to school the next day the teachers asked me what happened I told them about him they told child services and I was placed in a new home"<br>"Where they all like that?" Fran asked  
>"No I was taken in by a lovely old lady she had no kids of her own so she took in children where she could I was with her until she died" I said<br>"Well you have us now and Derek" Sarah said  
>"And Aaron, Dave, Spence, Emily and Penelope" I smiled<br>"You couldn't asked for better friends" Fran said  
>"So what exactly has Derek said about me" I asked<br>"What hasn't he said" Sarah laughed  
>"He always talks about how perfect you are and how he has never met anyone who despite what she's been through always smiles" Desiree smiled<br>"He talks about how alive you are and how no matter what you always find the good in people" Fran said  
>"But that you are a little too trusting" Sarah said<br>"He said that for a white girl you don't seem to see skin colour" Desiree said  
>"And that you are the most down to Earth person his ever met" Fran said<br>"He said that you seem to take in a little of the people around you" Sarah said  
>"That you always brighten up any room you walk into" Fran said<br>"Not to mention that your kind to everyone you meet" Desiree said  
>"He told us that once the two of you were walking down the street when you saw a homeless guy" Sarah said<br>"You walked over to him and handed him 20 dollars and said you dropped this and walked off" Fran said  
>"He told us you spend a lot of time going from homeless shelter to homeless shelter helping as many people as you can" Desiree said<br>"He loves you Mia" Sarah said  
>"I know he does" I smiled<br>"Not to break the moment but I've got to get to work" Desiree said looking at her watch  
>"Bye" I said<br>Fran and Sarah walked to the door with her talking. I walked over and poured my self some coffee before sitting to think. All those things Derek has said about me but not once did he say anything to me about it. Thinking about what he said he was right. I'm a very kind, caring person who doesn't like to see people in pain. I help where I can and do my bit to make a better tomorrow. I never asked for anything in return just for people to care for each other. I guess I am a little to trusting. Fran and Sarah walked back in and sat down with me. We began to talk. We must have talked for an hour or more because we didn't stop until Derek walked in to the room.  
>"Coffee my love" Derek smiled at the coffee machine<br>"His suppose to be on love with me" I said  
>"Oh come on you know I love you just not as much as coffee" Derek said<br>"Maybe you should dumb him" Fran said  
>"Maybe" I said<br>"I'm sure we could find you a handsome man around town somewhere" Sarah said  
>"Yeah a rich handsome man" I said<br>"Hay I'm standing right here" Derek said  
>"Oh I'm sorry is this talking upsetting poor little Derek" I smiled<br>"Your one to talk shortie" Derek smiled  
>"Sit your butt down and join the talk" I said<br>"Okay but only for a minute as soon as I am finished my coffee I'm leaving" Derek said  
>"Where are you going?" I asked<br>"I need to go somewhere then I'll come back and get you so we can go down to the youth centre" Derek said  
>"Okay don't get in anymore trouble" I said<br>"Derek your lips swollen and your cheek is bruised what happened?" Frank asked  
>"I got in a fight" Derek said<br>"With whom" Sarah asked  
>"Rodney" Derek said<br>"What are you doing messing with that cat each time you do you ended up sitting at the police station" Sarah said  
>"He started it and if it's anything to you he spent the night in lock up" Derek said<br>"What happened" Fran asked  
>"He came up to me and told me all the things he wanted to do to Mia I told him to back off but he wouldn't listen to me" Derek said "I went to walk away he grabbed my arm I told him to let go when he didn't I hit him a cop car came past at that time and he asked us what was going on I told him and he put Rodney in lock up for the night"<br>"So Rodney has met Mia" Sarah said  
>"Not quite more like he just likes the look of her" Derek said<br>"Just ignore him he'll get what's coming to him" Fran said  
>"Damn right he will" Derek said<br>"Derek what am I suppose to do while you're gone" I asked  
>"Get ready god knows it takes you women an hour besides I'll only be gone a few minutes" Derek said<br>"Fine" I said  
>Derek walked off to get ready while I just sat and looked at the coffee mug in my hand. Fran and Sarah were talking away I felt so out of place this was a family that was so close together. I felt like I really didn't belong. Sarah and Fran must have picked out that I was awkward because they both looked at me.<br>"What's wrong Mia?" Sarah asked  
>"I feel weird here" I said<br>"What do you mean?" Sarah asked  
>"I don't feel like I belong" I said<br>"What makes you think that" Fran asked  
>"I feel like I'm trying to fit in where I'm not needed your family seems so happy and I feel like I'm not suppose to be a part of that" I said<br>"Don't be silly besides Derek owes me some gran babies" Fran smiled  
>"Oh come on mama you're not still going on with that" Derek said<br>"Well you do lots of them" Fran said  
>"I'm going to guess that this is a regular topic of conversation" I laughed<br>"Every time I visit" Derek shook his head  
>"Hay Mia if you get dressed I need some help" Sarah smiled<br>"Okay is that alright Derek" I asked  
>"Hay you're the one who is stuck with her not me" Derek said<br>"Cool I'm going to have a quick shower and I'll be back" I jumped up from the bench.  
>I gave Derek a quick kiss before running off for the shower. I only really wanted a shower to make me feel clean. When I was done I got dressed and walked out into the kitchen.<br>"You ready" Sarah asked  
>"I suppose" I said<br>We said bye to Fran before walking out of the house. I followed Sarah a little confused on where we were going.  
>"Okay it's safe to speak now" Sarah said<br>"Talk about what?" I asked  
>"The cake" Sarah said<br>"Oh what kind of cake" I asked a little excited  
>"Well that's what we need to decided" Sarah said<br>"How about chocolate" I suggested  
>"I suppose" Sarah said<br>"We could put chocolate icing on the cake them swirl while chocolate through it" I said  
>"That would be amazing I can see now" Sarah said<br>"So let's get going" I said  
>Sarah and I walked into the local shop and got the things we would need. The shop we walked into wasn't like the ones at home I was half hoping that it would be. It was quite small more like a corner shop, a deli if you will. Once we had the things we needed we headed back to the car. As we came into eye shot of the car Rodney showed up.<br>"Sarah oh and Mia how nice to see you" Rodney smiled  
>"Back off Rodney" Sarah said<br>"Or what I don't see Mr FBI around" Rodney said  
>"You touch either of us and you'll be sorry" Sarah said<br>"Come on what's Derek gunna do to me" Rodney said  
>"Looks like he already rearranged your face and can I say you look so much better this way" I spoke up<br>"That was a one of next time his as good as dead" Rodney said  
>"If I just heard correctly he just threatened to kill an FBI agent" Sarah said<br>"That's what I heard" I said  
>"I guess his going to be locked away for a few years" Sarah said<br>"Yeah what 5 to 10" I said  
>"Sounds about right" Sarah said<br>"Good luck" Rodney said  
>"Leave us alone" Sarah said<br>"Let's see no" Rodney said  
>"Go away" Sarah said<br>"I have things I wanna do to you first" Rodney looked at me and evil smirk on his face  
>"Don't you dare touch her" Derek walked up behind him<br>"Oh look Mr FBI" Rodney said  
>"I beat you up once I can do it again" Derek said<br>"I'd like to see you try" Rodney said  
>"Sarah can you take Mia home" Derek said<br>"Derek" Sarah said  
>"Now" Derek said<br>Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car while Derek and Rodney yelled at each other. I worried about Derek. I spent the whole trip to Sarah's worrying about all the things that could happen to Derek. Sarah tried to talk to me. I wasn't listening. We arrived at Sarah's, collected the groceries and walked in side. Sarah moved about the kitchen getting things to cook the cake or checking to make sure she had everything I don't know. I sat and waited for her to finish. Sarah said we would cook the cake tomorrow because tomorrow is Fran's birthday plus Desiree has the day off and we could use her help.  
>"Why can't Derek help us?" I asked<br>"Well in 1994 he decided to help with Christmas dinner and almost burnt down the house" Sarah said  
>"Really" I laughed<br>"Yeah we still get cards from the fire department" Sarah laughed  
>"Come on your still going on about that" Derek said walking in the door<br>"Looks like you didn't get in a fight" I said  
>"Nah I arrested him instead" Derek said<br>"For what" Sarah asked shocked  
>"Stalking, harassment and threat to harm" Derek said<br>"So in other words his going to be in locked up for 2 days" I said  
>"Better then harassing us" Derek smiled<br>"True" I said  
>"You ready to go" Derek asked<br>"Yeah let's go" I said  
>"The kids are going to love you" Derek said<br>"So what are going to do today" I asked  
>"I promised the kids that next time I was in we would re-painted the centre" Derek said<br>"Great work" I said

Derek and I left Sarah's and headed for the youth centre. Upon arriving Derek was pretty much attacked by little people. They had so my questions. Who was I? Where they going to paint the centre? Could they paint it different colours? Why was I with Derek? He tried his best to answer as many questions as possible.  
>"Okay kids this is how it's going to work" Derek said "We'll paint each wall a different colour now who want's to help me get the paint" Derek asked a whole chorus of me broke out<br>Derek picked out some boys to go with him and buy paint. I stayed behind to help clean up. We had to wash the walls and lay down tarps. I had a group of kids scrubbing the walls while a few of them went and grabbed some traps for us to lie on the floor. When Derek got back we began to paint. We started on one wall and just went until the whole room was painted when we finished in the main hall we went on to the other rooms and painted them as well. The kids seemed to enjoy them self's Derek was laughing and talking with the kids. Derek would be a great father someday. It didn't take us long to finish painting. Once done Derek said goodbye to the kids we left.  
>"I'm going to drop you back with my mom then I have to go get her a present" Derek said<br>"Serious you show up for your mom's birthday without a present" I smiled  
>"I didn't want to have to carry it on the plane so I thought it would easier to shop here" Derek said<br>"Okay I believe you" I smiled  
>"Damn right you do" Derek smiled<br>"Can I ask you something" I asked  
>"You know you can asked me anything" Derek said<br>"I've heard a lot about you what you were like before you met me how come even though your so far away most of the time you remain faithful" I asked  
>"Simple because I love and I would never hurt you" Derek said<br>"Spence told me that you always use to hit on girls and most of the time you would get there number" I said  
>"Oh see that ain't cool" Derek said<br>"Don't worry I got plenty of dirt on you" I smiled  
>"Who you been talking to" Derek asked<br>"Oh Emily, Aaron, Spencer, Garcia, JJ you know just everyone in the BAU" I smiled  
>"Come on serious" Derek said<br>"Deadly" I smirked  
>"There a certain things I want to tell you myself" Derek said<br>"Oh don't worry I know there is plenty there not telling me" I said  
>"Good I think we need to talk" Derek said<br>"You go shopping for your mom then we'll talk" I said  
>"Yes boss" Derek said<br>"Good" I said  
>Derek dropped me at his moms and took off. Fran and I talked for a while before she had to take off. I sat and watched TV while waiting for Derek. I was half way through an episode of a show about FBI profilers when my phone rang.<br>"Hello" I said  
>"Hi Mia Spencers on a hunger strike" Aaron said<br>"Put him on" I said  
>"Hello" Spence said<br>"What are you protesting against this time?" I asked "Global warming, self heating bathtubs what"  
>"Hotch wants me to eat all my vegetables" Spence said<br>"Well then listen to the man and eat them" I said  
>"Why" Spence whined he was such a baby<br>"Because if you don't I'll make Aaron serve up a bowl of vegetables every night until I get back" I said  
>"Fine you win I'll smother them in sauce" Spence said<br>"You do that" I said "Now put Aaron back on"  
>"So is he going to eat" Aaron asked<br>"Yeah you see contrary to what you've been told threats work" I said  
>"Right so how are things in Chicago" Aaron asked<br>"Well besides this guy called Rodney causing some trouble quite well" I said  
>"So I'm guessing his sisters haven't kick you to the street yet" Aaron said<br>"Nope" I said  
>"Good well I'm going to talk with Spence bye" Aaron said<br>"Bye" I didn't quite get in before he hung up. Typical Aaron always hanging up before you can get a word in.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to watching TV. Derek arrived not long after the FBI show finished. He seemed tired.  
>"So did you get her a present" I asked<br>"If that's what you would call it" Derek said  
>"Why what did you get her?" I asked<br>"An egg timer" Derek said  
>"You're kidding" I said<br>"No" Derek said  
>"I'm going to save your butt again" I said<br>"Why what did you do?" Derek asked  
>"I brought your mom a laptop with webcam now she can talk to you during the year" I said<br>"Serious" Derek said  
>"Hay I know you well enough to know that you would get something stupid" I said<br>"I knew there was a reason for loving you" Derek smiled pulling me into his arms  
>"What can I say I think ahead" I smiled putting my arms around his neck<br>"What would I do with out you?" Derek smiled  
>"You'd lose your head" he kissed me<br>We stood kissing for a little while before Derek picked me up and carried me to the couch.  
>"I have something I want to ask you" Derek said<br>"What would that be?" I asked  
>"I know your going to argue your point but I want you to move in with me" Derek said<br>"Derek you know I can't leave Spence by him self" I said  
>"Look he lived by himself before he found you and he can live by himself when your with me" Derek said<br>"I suppose" I said  
>"So you'll move in with me" Derek said<br>"Yeah" I smiled  
>"Great" Derek smiled<br>He kissed me again. I leaned on Derek's chest and closed my eyes. I felt Derek reach for the remote and opened my eyes to see him flicking channels. He stopped on some medical show. By the time we had finished watching TV it was time for dinner. Derek decided he would go get take out. Not long after Derek left his sister Sarah showed up.  
>"Hay Sarah" I said<br>"Hay Mia" Sarah said  
>"Fran's out and Derek's gone to get dinner" I said<br>"Okay well I wanted to see you actually" Sarah said  
>"Okay" I said<br>"I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll bake the cake around at my house then we can bring it back here" Sarah said  
>"Okay cool um also I have a question" I said<br>"Okay shoot" Sarah said  
>"What are your family's religious views?" I asked<br>"We're not a very highly religious family" Sarah said "Why?"  
>"Well I'm pregnant" I said "And I thought that if you were highly religious you might get angry"<br>"Never so does Derek know" Sarah asked  
>"No I'm going to tell him tomorrow" I said<br>"Okay" Sarah said  
>"I thought that might be a good surprise for Derek and Fran" I said<br>"You know you can call her mama" Sarah smiled  
>"I know" I said<br>"I can't believe it I get to be an aunt" Sarah smiled "Well anyway I have to get home and get dinner" Sarah said  
>"Okay see you tomorrow" I smiled<br>"Congratulations girl" Sarah hugged me  
>"Thanks" I returned the hug<br>Sarah left and as it should happen Derek walked in.  
>"What's with Sarah?" Derek asked<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"She is smiling like a mad man" Derek said<br>"We were just making plans for tomorrow" I said  
>"Okay if you say so" Derek said<br>Derek and I ate dinner before heading for bed. As we laid in bed I rolled over and leaned my head on Derek's chest.  
>"So what are the things you wanted to tell me" I asked<br>"I part own the youth centre" Derek said  
>"Okay" I said confused<br>"Its how I came to own it you need to know about" Derek said  
>"I'm listening" I said<br>"That youth centre saved me life after my father died I got in with the wrong people I got a record" Derek said "It was for aggravated assault"  
>"You have a criminal record" I said<br>"I use too I beat up Rodney cracked his head open" Derek said "After getting the record the former owner of the youth centre took me under his wing his name was Carl Buford"  
>"Sounds like a nice guy" I said<br>"The community thought so too" Derek said "One day after football practice at the centre me and some boys where tossing a ball when it went into a vacant lot across from the centre I went in after it I found the ball and the body of a 15 year old boy"  
>"Oh"<br>"He was my age and dead the only other person I had seen dead was my dad when I was 10" Derek said "He was never identified so I start a collection and got enough to bury him even gave him a little head stone"  
>"What did you put on the head stone" I asked<br>"The date at first and left space if they ever found out who he was but now it says The Lost Children You are all loved and missed" Derek said "Anyway after that a local Detective Gordinski started after me for everything"  
>"Basted"<br>"So anyway I began making a life based at the youth centre Buford started being like a father to me he would take me to the lake fishing or into the woods camping" Derek said "He's a big part of why I'm here today I was his star player but it all came at a price he started doing things to me but I was too scared to tell anyone I left it too late"  
>Derek began to cry. I moved pulling Derek close to me. He laid his head on my chest and sobbed. I've never seen him so venerable I thought he was like a rock, tough skinned. I think I finally figured out what drew him to me. We both went through trauma and we both came out the other side. We found each other and now we had to support each other. My trauma maybe a thing of a past but he was still going through his everyday. All the people he caught all the bodies he had to see. I had to be there for him be someone he could tell. I know he thinks I'm fragile and I am but after what I've been through I don't think there is much that I can't handle. Derek fell asleep I moved his head back on to his pillow before climbing out of the bed. I walked into the kitchen when Fran walked back into the house.<br>"Where's Derek?" She asked  
>"Asleep" I said "He told me"<br>"Told you what?" Fran asked  
>"He told me about Carl" I said<br>"He was Derek's mentor and to destroy his trust like that" Fran shook her head  
>"I'm going to call Aaron" I said<br>"Okay dear" Fran said  
>I grabbed my phone and walked out of the apartment. I found my way to the roof and dialled Aaron's number.<br>"Hello" Aaron said  
>"Hay it's me" I said<br>"Hay" Aaron said  
>"Spence told me JJ left" I said<br>"Yeah she got a job offer somewhere else" Aaron said  
>"Is her spot open" I asked<br>"Yes" Aaron said  
>"I want it" I said<br>"You don't have the qualifications" Aaron said  
>"Do you really think I have been sitting around doing nothing" I said "I'm working on becoming a profiler and I already have the qualifications to be a liaison"<br>"You really are Reid's sister" Aaron chuckled  
>"So can I have the job" I asked<br>"I'll call the Unit director and get back to you" Aaron said  
>"Well hurry roof tops are cold" I said<br>"What are you doing on the roof?" Aaron asked  
>"Clearing my mind" I said<br>"Right bye" Aaron said  
>"Bye" too late<p>

I stood with my arms wrapped around me for awhile looking out at the lights. The cool night air tugged at my hair and nipped at my toes. I was lost in the moment. Reality came back when my phone rang.  
>"You better have a good reason for calling" I said<br>"I talked to the director" Aaron said  
>"That was quick" I said<br>"She's willing to give you an opportunity" Aaron said  
>"Really that's great" I said<br>"Just think when you finish that profiler course you can liaison and profile" Aaron said  
>"Thanks Aaron" I said<br>"Your welcome now gets off the roof" Aaron said  
>"Yes boss" I said<br>I hung up and walked back to the apartment. Fran was sitting up waiting for me. I really wanted to go straight to bed. I said good night to Fran and went to bed. Thankfully Derek was still asleep. The next morning I was up before Derek again. I showered, got dressed and went for coffee. I walked out into the kitchen where Fran was poring coffee for herself. She poured me some and we began to talk.  
>"You're up and ready early" Fran said<br>"Yeah Sarah and I are going somewhere this morning she told me she would be here around 10:30" I said  
>"Well it's only 8" Fran said<br>"So I got an hour and a half to burn" I said  
>"Pretty much" Fran said<br>"You know when I first saw you it was a shock to see that you were white" I said  
>"Most people are shocked to learn I have 3 black babies" Fran said<br>"I don't care about colour but I was somewhat expecting to see a fat old black lady" I said  
>"Most of Derek's girlfriends do" Fran smiled<br>"How many girlfriends has Derek had?" I asked  
>"Well 12 that I've meet" Fran said "You've managed to stay the longest"<br>"Oh" I whispered  
>"Don't worry dear your different from the others" Fran said<br>"How so" I asked  
>"Well you're the only one his talked about more then once" Fran said "You've changed him"<br>"I know" I smiled  
>"With all his other girlfriends they dumped him because he was caught cheating" Fran said<br>"Well he hasn't cheated on me" I said "I make Hotch make sure he shares a room with Spence"  
>"Good you better keep him on a leash" Fran said<br>"Don't worry I will" I smiled  
>"Mama what lies you filling her brain with now" Derek entered the room<br>"Oh we were just talking about all your other girlfriends" I said  
>"Ma" Derek whined<br>"Does the girl not deserve the truth" Fran said  
>"Well I suppose" Derek said<br>"Good because I like to dig Mr and if I dig up your file and find that you have lied about anything I'll personally maim you" I said  
>"Your not FBI there is no way you can get my file" Derek smirked<br>"Oh by the way Aaron said to say that they have found someone to replace JJ" I said  
>"Really wow" Derek asked I just smirked at him "Oh hell no"<br>"Oh hell yes" I said  
>"I quit" Derek said<br>"I thought you loved me" I pouted  
>"I thought I didn't have to spend everyday with you" Derek said<br>"It's not official Aaron got me in on a trial and if things go well I could be the new team liaison and a profiler" I said  
>"You haven't done any courses" Derek said<br>"What the hell do you think I have been doing sitting at home on my butt" I said  
>"Yes" Derek said<br>"Well sorry to tell you but I've been studying privately "I said  
>"Who's teaching you?" Derek asked<br>"You work with him" I said  
>"Reid" Derek said<br>"No" I said "His been in the BAU for 30 years"  
>"Rossi" Derek said<br>"Yep" I said "His been giving me private lessons and I've been going to the Academy to do all the tests and hand in the assignments"  
>"Why did no one tell me" Derek asked<br>"Because I was hoping to join the team as a profiler not take over for JJ" I said  
>"So you wanted it to be a surprise" Derek said<br>"Yes" I said  
>"Hay people" Sarah said<br>"You're early" I said  
>"Yeah I know are you ready" Sarah said<br>"Yeah" I said  
>"What are you two doing?" Derek asked<br>"Hanging don't worry we'll be back in time for mama's birthday dinner" Sarah said  
>"You better be" Fran said<p>

Sarah and I left the apartment and headed for Sarah's. On the way I smiled to my self and rested my hand on my stomach. I knew that even if Derek moved on then I had plenty of help to look after the baby. When we got to Sarah's I dropped my hand I knew Desiree would be there and if she was I didn't want her to know about the baby until I told Derek. That's when it hit me the only people who knew about the baby where Sarah and I.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah I need to make a call" I said "I'm just going to step out side"  
>"Okay" Sarah said<p>

I stood out side and dialled a number.

"Hotchner" Hotch said  
>"Hay Aaron" I said<br>"How many more times are you going to call today?" Aaron asked  
>"This will be the last" I smiled<br>"Okay so what do you want?" Aaron asked  
>"Well about the job I many only be there for a few months then I have to go on leave" I said<br>"Why?" Aaron asked  
>"I'm pregnant" I said<br>"Is this going to happen to every single one of our liaisons" Aaron said  
>"No just the cute ones" I smiled<br>"Okay so next time find someone butt ugly" Aaron said  
>"Right" I said "Anyway I have to go"<br>"Okay bye" Aaron said hanging up

I walked back into Sarah's apartment where Sarah sat with Desiree. I sat down next to Sarah and listened to her plan.

"Okay so we're going to make a chocolate cake with while chocolate swirl" Sarah said  
>"Do you think we would have time to put a bit of tampered chocolate on the cake?" I asked<br>"If you can tamper chocolate" Sarah said  
>"Okay I'll make some milk chocolate and white chocolate pieces for the top" I said<br>"While you do that Desi and I will work on the rest of the cake" Sarah said  
>"Okay sounds good let's get started" Desiree said<p>

We got to work on the cake knowing that we had 5 hours to get it done and be around at Fran's for dinner. I set about tampering chocolate. Seeing as I wasn't studying all the time at home I learnt to tamper chocolate and some other cooking so let's just say Spencer isn't going hungry and there is no way that Derek will go hungry either. Pretty much anyone stuck with me will never go hungry and they will get a variety too. After about an hour the cake was cooked and Sarah was lathering the chocolate on, Desiree was working on making the white chocolate smooth so that she could just swell it around on top of the cake and down the sides. I on the other hand was close to finish my last piece of chocolate and was waiting on the other pieces to harden. When Desiree and Sarah and the cake done I would be free to decorate it with the chocolate bits. Upon finishing my tampered chocolate I took the remaining chocolate and put it in a tube. When I put the tampered chocolate on I was going to decorate with the remaining chocolate.

"Hay Des, Sarah do you think we used enough chocolate" I laughed  
>"Nah I think we could still do with another truck load" Desiree laughed back<br>"Okay I'm done with the frosting clowns Desi you better put on the white chocolate so that Mae can put on the tampered chocolate and we can start cleaning" Desiree said  
>"Yes mum" Desiree and I said in unison<br>"I'm in a house full of children" Sarah shook her head  
>"Hay I'm only 4 don't pick on me" I pouted<br>"4 oh god my brothers a paedophile" Desiree laughed  
>"You bet he is" I laughed<br>"You two hurry up I'm going to shower" Sarah sighed

Desiree and I laughed before getting back to work. It didn't take long for Desi to get the white chocolate on. I set about putting on the finishing touches as Desi started cleaning up. I soon had the chocolate on and had started to clean with Desi. By the time Sarah had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed Desi and I had cleaned up and started being critics on Sarah's DVD collection.

"Okay stop going through my DVDs and let's get this cake around to moms" Sarah said  
>"Yes old lady" I said<p>

Desi and I laughed while Sarah grabbed the cake. Sarah and I travelled back in her car while Desi went back in hers. Upon arriving at Fran's Sarah took the cake and placed it in the fridge. She wanted to put it in the oven but that would melt my tampered chocolate. I went to find Derek who had wandered off into the bedroom. He smelt a bit iffy so I'm guessing he went to have a shower. I walked into the bedroom and could hear the shower running. I peaked in the door to see Derek with his back to me. I stripped down and tiptoed to the shower. Undetected I slipped into the shower and placed my hands around Derek. The only good thing about this apartment the showers have curtains. Derek moved to face me and smiled.

"Are you dirty too?" Derek smiled  
>"Maybe a little" I smiled<p>

Derek leaned down and kissed me. I ran my hands down his chest feeling every muscle as I went. I knew that if Derek had his way things would get hot and heavy right here right now. It wasn't the fact that we were in a shower that bothered me but the fact that it was Derek's mom's birthday and that we were at her house. I gave a Derek a look to let him know I didn't want everything to happen at that moment. We simply just stuck to making out. Derek seemed fine with that and I was more then happy to stand in the shower with my sexy, loving boyfriend in a moment in time that was truly ours. We spent another 20 minutes in the shower before climbing out drying down and getting dressed.

"Where have you two been?" Desiree smirked  
>"Desiree don't jump in there private business" Fran said<br>"Yeah I don't think you'll want to hear what we've got to say" Derek said  
>"Oh someone's a mama's boy" I said<br>"Hay don't you gang up on me" Derek said  
>"Well you are a mama's boy" I said<br>"And you are the sister of a guineas who happens to be a guineas" Derek said  
>"Yeah Derek lame come back" I said<br>"You put me on the spot" Derek said  
>"Well you better learn to think on the spot" I said<br>"Lover's quarrel over it's time for dinner" Sarah said

Derek and I sat at the table along with Fran, Sarah and Desiree. We had a lovely baked dinner when dinner was finished Sarah went to get the cake. Derek and I sat fingers in twined under the table.

"Everybody" Sarah said walking back into the room.

We all broke out singing happy birthday. Fran blew out her candles and cut the cake. We were eating our cake and talking when Derek stood up.

"Guys not to pull you away from this lovely conversation and wonderful cake" Derek said "But I have a question"  
>"Well then go ahead ask" Fran said<br>"Mia" Derek asked getting down on one knee "Will you marry me?"  
>"Derek yes" I said a tear coming to my eye I hugged him<p>

Derek pulled out a ring and placed it on my finger. I hugged him again then sat back down in my seat. Fran had a big smile on her face so did Desi and Sarah. I laced my fingers with Derek's again. As congratulations went around the table Desi and Sarah jumped on me about bride's maids and flower girls while Derek laughed.

"I don't really know" I said "I mean how many brides maid can I have?"  
>"Well usually 3 to4" Desi said<br>"Good I made my choice" I said  
>"Oh do tell" Sarah said<br>"No to seem like I don't love you guys but I want my maid of honour to be Penelope" I said  
>"Understandable" Desi said<br>"Then I want you two and Emily to be my other brides maids" I said  
>"It would be an honour" Sarah got up and hugged me<br>"So Derek do you think you could pick 4 for the groom's party" I asked  
>"Well of course I want Spencer to be my best man, then I suppose Hotch, Rossi and um" Derek stopped<br>"Kevin" I said  
>"Do I have too?" Derek whined<br>"Yes, yes you do" I said  
>"Fine and Kevin" Derek said<br>"Cool we'll put Desi with Hotch, Sarah with Rossi and Emily with Kevin" I said  
>"Okay" Derek "Oh and I want Jack to be the ring bearer"<br>"I would have no one else" I smiled  
>"So who would be flower girl" Derek asked<br>"Good question I don't know any little girls" I said  
>"I do" Derek said<br>"If your talking about the girls at the youth centre I don't know any of there names" I said  
>"No I know a little girl who has been through a lot just like you" Derek said<br>"Really" I said  
>"Her name's Tracey she is the only little girl I know who has escaped two serial killers" Derek said "First was a young boy then there was Frank who I know you've heard of"<br>"Then I want her" I said  
>"Here" Derek said pulling out his phone "It's dialling"<br>"Hello" A women's voice said  
>"Hi my name's Mia I'm a friend of Gideon's" I said<br>"Well any friend of Agent Gideon is a friend of mine" the women said  
>"I'm actually after Tracey" I said<br>"What for?" she asked  
>"Well if it's alright with you and if she want's to I would like her to be my flower girl" I said<br>"That would be wonder" she said "If you don't mind me asking whose the lucky man?"  
>"Derek Morgan" I said<br>"Oh Agent Morgan" she said "His a keeper hold on to him"  
>"I will" I said<br>"Here I'll put on Tracey" she said  
>"Hello" a young girl said<br>"Hello Tracey my name is Mia I'm a friend of Agent Gideon's" I said softly  
>"My mom say's you have something to ask me" She said<br>"You know Derek Morgan?" I asked "Well he and I are getting married and I would like you to be my flower girl"  
>"Why me" Tracey asked<br>"Because Tracey like you I've been through horrible things and like you Agent Gideon and the others saved me" I said  
>"Well in that case yes" Tracey said<br>"She's run off with a smile on her face" the women returned  
>"Okay well I'll get in contact with you again when we do dress fittings and such" I said<br>"Okay I'll let you go bye" she said  
>"Bye" I said hanging up and handing the phone back to Derek<br>"What are we waiting for there are presents to open" Fran threw her arms up

We all went into the lounge room and gathered around Fran with her presents. Sarah's present went first she got Fran a new make up bag because according to Sarah Fran's old one was falling to pieces. Desiree went next she got Fran a gift card because she really couldn't think of anything Fran needed. Next up was Derek and I but he didn't know that I had an additional present for us all. Derek handed over the laptop and explained to his mom what it was for.

"Also I have something else for you" I said  
>"Really what" Fran asked smiling<br>"A gran baby" I smiled "I'm pregnant" I turned to Derek

A look of shock that had taken over his face was replaced with one far happier.

"You mean I'm going to be dad" Derek smiled  
>"In 9 months" I smiled<br>"Ma I don't owe you a gran baby anymore" Derek smiled  
>"How could my birthday get any better" Fran smiled<p>

She got up and hugged me. We spent the rest of the night talking.

*Time jump*

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

With those words I was officially Mrs Derek Morgan. It's been almost 9 months since Derek and I got engaged. Planing the wedding was a struggle I had to have a dress tailored with a stretchy middle to accommodate my growing stomach. I was one week off the due date. The wedding was wonderful.

Derek swept my off my feet and carried me out to the waiting car were we went off for photo's. Everyone else obviously went off for the reception. As the photo's were being taken I thought to my self how beautiful everyone was. I had my lovely white dress; my hair tied up in a bun high on my head my fringe hanging out curly. Penelope, Desiree, Sarah and Emily all wore purple silk dresses there hair was out and curly. Tracey had a beautiful white dress on. All the guys wore tuxes, little Jack looked adorable. I watched as Hotch smiled at him. Fran has insisted on dealing with the flowers and she had done a wonderful job.

After pictures we all headed for the reception. We all stood in a line and waited to be called in.

"Shall we start with the cute little flower girl Tracey Bell and ring bearer Jack Hotchner" out the little ones went  
>"Maid of Honour Penelope Garcia and Best man Spencer Reid" the door's opened and in they walked<br>"Next we have the gorgeous Desiree Morgan and Kevin Lynch" yeah we sorta had a last minute change  
>"Now we have grooms lovely older sister Sarah Morgan and friend David Rossi" out they go<br>"The last of the party's is the wonderful Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner" Out they went  
>"Now introducing the lovely couple the beautiful bride Mia Reid or should I say Morgan and the handsome groom Derek Morgan" I took Derek's hand walked out of the hall into the main room. We walked up to the bride and grooms table. We took our seats and the meals came out. We all began to eat there was talking and eating. Spencer had moved and was over talking with Fran. I was too tired to move and decided to sit still. Aaron moved over next me when Derek went to get me some water.<p>

"So how's our little liaison" Aaron asked  
>"Bloated" I said<br>"You make your self sound like a corpse" Aaron smiled  
>"You're smiling" I said<br>"I'm enjoying my self" Aaron said  
>"So do I get to come back to work any time soon" I asked<br>"You get a month for your honeymoon then I believe you'll most likely have the baby before you get back so you need six months at least before coming back that's an order" Aaron said  
>"Yes boss" I smiled<p>

Aaron moved off to talk. I sat and thought about how everyday I was dealing with things no one should have too. I had to tell people that there worse nightmares were coming true. I really haven't had a chance to go out in the field for obvious reasons. The BAU has become my life. I live with Derek now in his apartment if it weren't for me Derek would have a really messy home. If you ask anyone they will tell you that Derek and I complete each other. We're both good people and we bring smiles to the faces of the people around us. It would seem that Derek and I were made for each other.

Derek came back with my water. I took a sip of water and looked around. There were so many people well to me there was but really there wasn't many that I knew. They were family I didn't know I had and family of Derek's I hadn't yet met. I was just about to get up and greet the people around me when my mom walked up to me.

"I'm so sorry" she said  
>"Excuse me" I said<br>"I'm sorry I should never have given you up" she said  
>"Yeah well it's a little too late for that" I said<br>"It wasn't my fault your father thought it would be best if we had only one child he already had trouble being a good father to Spence" she said  
>"So you just got rid of me pretended like I never existed" I said<br>"I carry a picture of your with me at all times and I hoped one day I would get to see you again that you'd search me out" she said "I didn't want that life for you I really hoped that you would be taken in by a nice family"  
>"Well obviously I wasn't my childhood was taken from me" I said<br>"And for that I am sorry" she said "Please don't hate me I only wanted what was best for you"  
>"Time for that later right now I need to get to the hospital" I said hand under my stomach "Derek" I yelled he came running over a worried look on his face<br>"What is it?" He asked  
>"It's time" I looked at him<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek grabbed me, lifting me up; he guided me out of the restaurant that we had booked out for the night. Behind us was mom, Spencer, Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Aaron, Emily, Penelope, JJ and Rossi. As we ran into the street I swore I seen Gideon. As Derek ushered me into a car I watched the man down the street. We took off to the hospital. Derek helped me out of the car and into the hospital. I couldn't help but think how much of a movie moment I was in. Derek was yelling for a nurse while I was trying to control my breathing. A nurse came running to help me into a wheel chair to rush me into the maternity ward.

"Before we go you can only take 3 people in with you" the nurse said  
>"Derek, Spencer and Sarah" I said<br>"Everyone else will have to wait in the maternity ward waiting room" the nurse said

She rushed me off into a prepared room. They helped me into the chair or bed what ever it was I don't know I was trying to stop my self from passing out. They removed my wedding dress and got me to put on blue night dress. I had nurses telling me what to do. Derek had one of my hands and I'm near sure I broke his fingers. Spencer look paler then normal and Sarah was trying to keep Spencer up right. How do I know this? Well when you're pushing a child out of you for 12 hours you really need something else to look at.

After 12 hours of labour I heard the small cries of a child. As I lay catching my breath the doctor asked me to give one more small push. I did. The doctor called Derek over a few seconds later Derek returned carrying a small bundle.

"It's a boy" Derek smiled  
>"Oh great that's all we need" I said<br>"What are we going to call him?" Derek asked  
>"We already discussed this I said if it was a girl we were calling her Isabella Fran Desrah Morgan and if it is a boy we were calling him Diego Ceron Gideon Morgan" I said<br>"Okay Diego it is" Derek smiled  
>"Come on we're going to move you into a room" a nurse said<p>

They brought in a bed in which they moved me onto from there they took me to a room.

"What about the baby?" I asked  
>"You need to sleep we're going to take Derek down and show him how to wash baby Diego" the nurse said<p>

The nurse left and I drifted off to sleep. I must have been asleep awhile because when I woke up it was dark out. Derek was no where to be seen but there was now a clear tub in my room with a little bundle in it. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the tub. I looked in at the little boy sleeping inside. He was so small. I brushed a finger down his cheek before climbing back in bed. I went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Derek whispering.

"Hay little man can't be loud now mama's sleeping" he bounced the bundle in his arm  
>"Don't I get a hug" I pouted<br>"You wanna go to mama" Derek asked "Okay mama here you go"

I took the baby moving the blanket from his face. His dark eyes looked up at me. A small smile broke out on his face.

"Oh I get your gunna be a mama's boy" Derek moved next to me  
>"You tell Daddy your only taking after him" I smiled<br>"Hay that's not fair" Derek said  
>"But you know it's true" I said<br>"You got visitors" Derek said "I'll send them in while I go to get coffee"  
>"Okay" I said<p>

Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Spencer, Aaron, Dave, Emily, JJ, Penelope, Kevin and Mom all crowded my little room.

"Now I know your not all suppose to be in here at once" I said  
>"Well we pulled some strings" Kevin said<br>"Penelope" I said  
>"We really wanted to see you and I knew the only way we could all come in was if the rules said so it was just a little tweak a promise" she said<br>"What did you do?" I asked  
>"I sent a message to all the hospitals saying that patient visiting numbers are going up from 4 to 12 at a time" Garcia hid behind Kevin<br>"He isn't going to protect you" I said  
>"Hay enough of the negative I wanna see my Gran baby" Fran smiled<p>

I lay watching the baby do the rounds of the waiting faces of its new family. All I know is that at this time my life is great. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, a great job and many caring friends as well as family. Right now life is good.


End file.
